It is often desirable to provide reward programs to customers. For example, a transaction card company may benefit by rewarding a customer for making a purchase using a transaction card, such as a charge card or credit card, issued by the company. In one example, the company may reward the customer by adding airline miles to the customer's frequent flier account as part of a reward program. Reward programs may be long-term, short-term, broad-based or targeted promotions and may include eligibility restrictions.
Enrolling a customer in a frequent flyer reward program, for example, typically involved receiving the frequent flyer account information from the customer and manually verifying the status of the customer's account, determining the customer's eligibility for the reward program and enrolling the customer in the program, if appropriate. The manual process increased the cycle time to enroll a customer in a reward program and to credit the customer's account. As a result, managing enrollment in a reward programs was burdensome.